Love Through Roses
by Uncolored186
Summary: Alternate Universe. Their relationship started and bloomed with seven colours of ageless roses. Drabble Series. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1—Secret Admirer

**Original Posting Date: **20 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Red

-:-

**Chapter 1**

-:-

Kagome blinked her eyes several times before closing the locker. After counting to ten, she opened the locker once more, and this time, she was finally convinced that she was not seeing things. There were indeed red roses in her locker. The question was how on earth it could end up there when she told no one about her locker's pin number. She carefully took out the enchanted roses – she could feel the spell around the roses. She couldn't really guess who the sender was because there were hundreds of students in this prestigious academy, and not to mention that every student in this academy had the power to cast this kind of spells.

Shikon Academy was the only academy in Japan that accepted humans, hanyous and demons. Humans could enter this academy, only and only if they had spiritual power. And she was one of these groups of human. A miko, to be exact. Didn't mean to brag, but currently, she was the strongest miko in the academy. She, of course, didn't flaunt this fact around, so only the lecturers and higher-ups knew this. Her cousin Kikyō, on the other hand, told everybody that she was more powerful than her. While some would believe her, most who had the eyes could tell that Kikyō was lying. Because of the immense power she held, she couldn't take off her necklace that suppressed her power.

As soon as she took out the roses, she finally realised how quiet her surrounding was. Nervously, she looked aside and saw how everyone looked between her and the roses. She sweat dropped as Kikyō approached her.

"Oh, my beloved cousin received red roses. Who is the sender, dear?"

Kikyō's voice was sickeningly sweet that she cringed inwardly. Why she wanted to pretend that she cared about her was beyond her. Though they were cousins, for some unknown reason to her, Kikyō hated her. Before she could stop it, Kikyō snatched the roses with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Thirteen roses, hm? Dear, you don't actually believe that you have a secret admirer, do you?"

Knowing that it was useless to argue with her, she remained silent. Kikyō didn't even realise that they had gathered quite a crowd.

Kikyō gasped dramatically. "Don't tell me that you put this in the locker yourself?!"

Only Kikyō would come out with something like that. Envy was such a scary thing.

"These roses are beautiful. You won't mind giving it to me, right?"

Still, she offered no reply, and she could clearly see Kikyō's fuming face at being ignored.

Finally having enough, Kikyō threw the roses into her face. Before she could catch the flying bouquet, a striped arm caught it first. Her breath caught in her throat as the saviour of her roses turned to her and silently returning the flower. She blushed scarlet and accepted the roses before muttering, "Thank you."

He nodded and glared at Kikyō hard enough that she took a step back in fear. Everyone was afraid of him, but who wouldn't when he was the President of the Student Council and the eldest son of the Western Lord? Sesshōmaru Takahashi despised troublemakers that threatened the peace of the academy, and he had the power to punish anyone that was wrong in his list. It was good to say that everyone would try not to get into his bad list. Otherwise, life in the academy would never be the same.

"One warning is given, Kikyō Higurashi." His cold and clear baritone voice was enough to chill anyone to the bones. "Dispersed."

Without delay, everyone left the locker halls, leaving her and him alone.

She openly gaped at him when he left her with, "A rose reminds this Sesshōmaru of you."

-:-

**A/N:** As promised, another mini series from me. This one was written for The Spectrum Challenge at Dokuga. The story will be told in 7 chaps.  
There was something that I forgot to mention in the story. In Japan, they have sailor and blazer type school uniform. In this story, I chose blazer uniform.  
Anyway, please kindly review. :)


	2. Chapter 2—Desire

**Original Posting Date: **20 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Orange

-:-

**Chapter 2**

-:-

Ever since _that_ faithful day one week ago, she couldn't help but think that it was Sesshōmaru, who sent those beautiful roses to her. Things had returned to normal, or as normal as one could get when Kikyō became her tormentor. At first, Kikyō did nothing for her obvious hatred, but now, she outwardly displayed how she hated her so. For a week, she had been under unfortunate accidents like a missing towel when she washed her face after a long marathon, broken bag straps, painted hateful words on her desk, etc.

Though many _could_ do those awful things to her, it was highly unlikely, for she always kept to herself and had no friends. Moreover, she never bothered with other people either. Despite the bad circumstances she was under, she said and did nothing in retaliation. Not that because she was weak, but she was too mature to get angry with someone who acted like a child throwing a tantrum. Kikyō was obviously angry that someone like Sesshōmaru would come to her rescue and even more give her the first warning. If Kikyō was not careful and received the second warning, parents would be contacted. When there was no improvement from the student and the third warning was issued, the student would be immediately expelled from the academy.

Once one got expelled from this academy, not many would want to receive the said student anymore. In other words, the future became bleak. Shaking her drifting thoughts away, she continued her lunch under one of the blooming sakura trees. It would be nice to spend this time of year with friends, but it would not happen anytime soon if no one saw her as Kagome. Just Kagome. Though she was not from a well off family, most people she had met only wanted what she could do for them. Once again, she shook her head. _Gloomy thoughts are not healthy!_ She reminded herself and decided to take in the beautiful scenery of the falling sakura petals around her. A boyfriend by her side would make this moment perfect. She sighed dreamily.

"Higurashi."

Snapping out from her la-la land, she turned to the source and gasped. Because of his intense gaze, she couldn't hold back the heat that rose to her cheeks. "Takahashi-senpai."

"Hn."

"What can I—"

A bouquet of orange roses shoved into her face.

When she made no move to accept the roses, he cleared his throat.

"Oh! I'm sorry for the delay," she replied quickly before accepting the flower. Truly, she was shocked. She didn't think she would receive another bunch of flowers. Well, assuming the first one was also from him. Just like the first one, this one was enchanted as well, preventing them from withering away with time. Inhaling the roses deeply, she smiled. "Thank you."

"This Sesshōmaru doesn't expect _that_ from you, Higurashi."

She met his gaze and gave the most unintelligent answer, "Huh?"

When he let out a low chuckle, she flushed crimson. Honestly, all she did whenever he was around was blush!

"Look at the meaning, Higurashi," he said before leaving her alone.

However, she couldn't let him go just yet. Standing up, she ran to catch up with him. "Takahashi-senpai!" When he stopped a few steps away from her and looked at her over his shoulder, she stuttered, "T-the roses the other day... d-did you—"

She felt her legs _almost_ turned to jelly when he smiled. "There will be more, Higurashi."

With that, he left, and since her legs could no longer support her anymore, she let herself fall to the ground while holding the orange roses against her chest once what he had said sunk in. He had confirmed it. It was Sesshōmaru Takahashi, the most desirable demon, who gave her the flowers. She stared at the roses in her arms and blushed anew. If she didn't misunderstand the meaning, Sesshōmaru Takahashi just told her that he desired her.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	3. Chapter 3—Friendship

**Original Posting Date: **20 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Yellow

-:-

**Chapter 3**

-:-

For one reason or another, she had to tell Sesshōmaru about her feelings. It was true that she had admired him from afar ever since she attended this academy almost a decade ago, and it was rather obvious why. He was admired and adored by many, especially the female population. To think he would desire someone like her was unthinkable. Even in her wildest dream, she had never thought something like this would happen to her. After days of contemplating, she had decided to reply his roses with her own. It was unusual, but she didn't think there was anything wrong with a guy receiving flowers from their own admirer.

Her days were a bit better than last week. Kikyō had finally gotten tired of her silence after two weeks of bullying. What a brat. She _almost_ wished that she could say that to her face, but then, if she did, Kikyō would never leave her alone. Though, the worse that could happen to Kikyō, if she continued what she was doing, was receiving another warning for bullying another student. Unbelievable as it was, their academy was against bullying that went over the top. Well, considering that all races attended this academy, it was normal to have such rules. For now, she was glad for the reprieve and would enjoy the peace as long as she could. She didn't know when Kikyō would strike again.

Unfortunately, it was too early to be happy.

Not long after she brought a bouquet of yellow roses at the flower shop near their academy, Kikyō saw her. She and her best friend Tsubaki, intercepted her before she could enter the dormitory office building. It was her intention to ask Kaede-sensei's permission to enter the boy dormitories first so that she could deliver the roses to Sesshōmaru before school hours.

Kikyō smirked. "Good morning, my dear cousin."

Stiffening her spine, she really hoped Kikyō wouldn't try and take her precious roses. Though she could buy another should Kikyō feel like destroying or taking them, she didn't want to make a double trip to the flower shop. Besides, she really wanted to get these roses to Sesshōmaru today.

Kikyō hummed. "I really wish to know who you are going to give those roses to."

When Kikyō was about to touch her precious bundle, they heard Kaede's voice. "Kagome."

Kagome silently released the breath she was holding. She was truly grateful that Kaede had come to her rescue today. Looking at the middle-aged woman, she smiled. "Good morning, Kaede-sensei."

Kaede nodded. "Morning, Kagome." Glancing at the roses in her hands, she said, "I see you have brought the roses I ask you to get me."

_What a perfect excuse! Thank you, Kaede-sensei!_ She thanked the older woman mentally before side-stepping Kikyō, who was evidently annoyed that she didn't get to bully her. "Yes, I hope I'm not too late?"

Kaede shook her head. "No, you're not, Child. Come, let us go to my office, there's something I wish to discuss with you."

As soon as they entered the dormitory office building, Kagome smiled at Kaede. "Really, thank you for the rescue, Kaede-sensei."

Kaede shook her head. "Nah. I'm only doing a favour for someone."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked. "Do I need to know for whom?"

A secretive smile was on Kaede's face. "I wonder."

Curious but unable to find out more, Kagome shrugged. "Kaede-sensei, I wish to ask your permission to—"

"Go on ahead." Kaede shooed her away and winked before leaving her at the hallway. "I can trust you not to break the school rules."

Kagome flushed scarlet. She couldn't believe that Kaede-sensei would suggest such a thing. But then, it was not uncommon how girls often tried to sneak into the boys' dormitories and vice versa for one reason or another. Sighing mentally, she made her way to Sesshōmaru's room.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	4. Chapter 4—Freshness

**Original Posting Date: **20 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Green

-:-

**Chapter 4**

-:-

Rather than a bouquet, he gave her a few stems this time. They were green roses now. She wasn't aware that there were available in this colour as well, but with their supernatural power, creating this kind of colour was a child's play. Smelling the sweet and fresh aroma of the roses, she thought what colour she should give him next. She recalled how surprised he was when she appeared before his door with the yellow blooms.

_Awkwardly, and not knowing what to say, she just shoved the roses to him. Thanks to his demon speed, he timely avoided the collision that would have been between his face and the roses. He raised an eyebrow when he looked at the roses in his hand._

_Blushing, for some unknown reason to her, she blurted, "I wish to get to know you, Takahashi-senpai."_

_When he remained silent, she started fidgeting under his unwavering stare._

_He hummed. "Likewise, Higurashi."_

_"Kagome." She smiled._

_Nodding, he replied, "Sesshōmaru."_

_After standing for what seemed like forever, he asked, "Would you like to come in?"_

_Curiosity got the better of her, and she nodded. Along the way here, she had been tempted with the idea of entering his room. Not that she wanted to do perverted things with him, of course – not that she minded. When she realised her line of thoughts, she quickly bit the inside of her right cheek. Her grandpa would surely have a heart attack if he knew his shrine maiden of a granddaughter had naughty thoughts. Well, could anyone blame her? Sesshōmaru was not someone that could be ignored, at least, not for a long time. Besides, she was a normal high school student and was not exactly immune to hot guys._

_When she entered his room, she had been surprised that his room's setting was just like hers. She had thought that someone like Sesshōmaru would have a bigger room and all. But then, he might have another place to live. It was true that he was the President of Student Council, but he wasn't a student. To put it simple, Sesshōmaru's role was to keep the peace within the academy. Rumour said that he had multiple penthouses across the country. The truth was questionable, but the idea was not far-fetched. After all, Sesshōmaru was working with his father, the owner of Takahashi Corporation, as well._

_She tried very hard not to comment on why such a man like him would have a vase, where he put the roses in._

_Then, came an unexpected question from him, "Have your cousin been brothering you?"_

_Sitting down on the only chair in his room while he sat on his deep blue covered bed, she pondered how to tell him. Should she lie? Kikyō might be a pain in the back, but she was still her cousin. Lost in thought, she forgot that he was still waiting for her answer, until he cleared his throat._

_Red crept upon her face in embarrassment, she apologised, "I'm sorry, Ta—I mean, Sesshōmaru. I was—"_

_"Apology accepted." He eyed her carefully. "However, your hesitation was enough to tell this Sesshōmaru what had happened."_

_Panic, she tried to reason with him, but unfortunately, he added, "For you, Kagome, this one will turn a blind eye this time. Next time..."_

_He didn't need to finish the sentence to know what he was trying to say. It would be a cowardly move, but it would be best that she avoided Kikyō as much as possible. She didn't wish to do something that would surely cause trouble within her family._

Neither could continue what they were planning to say afterwards when her wristwatch's alarm rang, telling her to get ready for school. She shyly said goodbye to him, but before she could step out of his room, he captured her wrist and kissed her hand while looking into her eyes. Such a romantic gesture sent heat to her cheeks, even until now whenever she remembered it. Shaking her head, she tried to think the next colour for her roses.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	5. Chapter 5—Unattainable

**Original Posting Date: **20 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Blue

-:-

**Chapter 5**

-:-

Sitting on her desk with her palm supporting her chin, she looked outside the window. Even from her classroom that was on the third floor, she could see Sesshōmaru with his best friend and partner Byakuya doing some inspections for the first year students' belongings at the school courtyard. This kind of inspection was often done without warning, just to catch students who were bringing things that were not related to school. The guilty students, strangely, would not be punished. Only the items would be destroyed before their eyes as a warning, and it always worked.

Her relationship with Sesshōmaru remained cool for the past three days until she heard something unpleasant to her ears and heart. Lately, there had been rumours that Sesshōmaru and Kagura, Byakuya's younger sister, had been arranged to mate when Kagura came of age, which was five years from now. Though she was not one to believe rumours, deep down in her heart, she wished to know the truth as well. More could be said when she was nobody, and he could have any woman, so why her? _This_, whatever they were having, seemed too good to be true.

It was obvious that Sesshōmaru desired her, but she had this doubt that maybe what they had was a one-time thing only. What she was looking for, however, was an everlasting relationship. Think of her as a naive girl, but she wanted to have a happy ending that usually happened in fairytales only. And _that_ was the reason why she sent blue roses to him this morning with Kaede-sensei's help. She just didn't feel like delivering them herself because the flowers represented how she felt about him, at least, at the moment. For someone like her, he was someone unattainable. She knew that he was honourable, but still...

As if he felt her gaze on him, he turned his head and looked up at her. Those golden eyes were devoid of emotions still, but he had a small quirk on his lips. She didn't know what was being said, but Byakuya, who also saw her, had said something to Sesshōmaru. Not wanting to give him a hard time, she looked away just in time to answer Miroku's call for help. Miroku came from a long line of monks, and he was the only one who actually bothered to talk to her. Though, she had to admit that the violet-eyed guy was too perverted for his own good. Much to her disbelief, Miroku had a girlfriend named Sango, a demon slayer's descendant and a student from a public school nearby. She had met Sango once, and she had to admit that only someone like Sango could handle Miroku.

Loud noises from the school yard made her and her other classmates looked outside. What she saw almost knocked her out of breath. There, standing before Sesshōmaru and Byakuya, was Kagura. Once again, she didn't know what was said, but the three of them glanced up. She had no doubt that they were talking about her because Sesshōmaru kept his gaze on her with unreadable expression. Heart beating fast, she felt herself unable to breath properly. It hurt. Why was he looking at her like that? Did he finally realise that she was not the one for him, and now, he wanted to humiliate her for being foolish to believe he was actually interested in her? Unable to bear the pain in her chest, she looked away and left the classroom.

It was probably for the best that she avoided Sesshōmaru as much as possible from now on. After the friendship sign from her, she had been meeting Sesshōmaru during lunch breaks under her favourite sakura tree. Their meeting consisted nothing but silence since neither knew where to start. Though it was a bit awkward, both enjoyed the other's presence. She wanted to ask many things and nothing at the same time. She had no female friends, and he was not a talkative person. Alas, they often made an uncomfortable pair when left alone.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	6. Chapter 6—Deeply Loved

**Original Posting Date: **20 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Indigo

-:-

**Chapter 6**

-:-

Kagome sighed mentally as she thought about Sesshōmaru. She should have known better that their relationship would not work. Too deep in thought, she didn't watch where she was going until she bumped into someone. Her word of apology was caught in her throat when she looked up at the person she had bumped into. It was none than Kagura.

Kagura kept her expression still as she carefully studied the young miko before her. She already caught a sight of her limitation necklace, so she knew the power she felt from the miko was nothing but a tiny fraction of her power. Well, she wouldn't expect any less from Sesshōmaru's chosen. She had been surprised when Sesshōmaru suddenly called her and wished to know if she knew who had been spreading rumours about both of them being intended. She couldn't help but smirk as she told him that she never bothered about rumours and neither was he, so why now. Imagine her surprise when he honestly told her that he was in the process of courting a human miko and wished to stop the rumours, lest it became a hindrance to have her.

She knew that Sesshōmaru could easily stop the rumours by boldly courting the miko before everyone, but apparently, his chosen, named Kagome Higurashi, had wished for them to know each other as friends first. As her potential partner, he couldn't deny her wish. Moreover, he didn't think Kagome was ready to stand beside him as his potential mate, at least, not until she graduated from high school in a few more months. Kagome, from what she learned from Sesshōmaru, was a dedicated student. The miko, undoubtedly, wouldn't have a moment of peace when the public knew she was his potential mate. And so, here she was, trying to lend a hand to her brother's best friend and brother figure to her.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded. "You are..."

Kagura smiled. "Kagura Onigumo. It's nice to finally meet you, Higurashi-san."

"Oh, just call me Kagome," she replied before blinking. "Finally?"

"Do you know where we can talk without interruption?"

"Yeah..." she replied hesitantly. Sooner than she liked, they arrived at her favourite spot.

Both of them admired the beauty of the pink petals before Kagura started, "I'm sure you already heard about the rumours about me and Sesshōmaru-sama."

Kagome refused to discuss anything about the rumours before she realised how Kagura referred to Sesshōmaru with honorific. Now, that was just didn't add up. If the rumours were true, then... _Don't tell me..._

Kagura's red eyes filled with mirth as she looked at the miko. "If it will make you feel better, I will tell you that I see Sesshōmaru-sama as a brother and nothing more. I'm a wind demoness, so I love freedom. No offence to Sesshōmaru-sama, but I don't see myself happily tied to anyone."

Red coloured her face as she realised her jealousy was too obvious, but how did Kagura know?

As if Kagura had read her mind, she added, "Sesshōmaru-sama wished to ease your worry about his intention, and I have to personally say that you're the first female that caught his interest."

For a moment longer, shame filled her as she had doubted Sesshōmaru's sincerity. She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt Kagura's hand on her shoulder.

"I have something for you." Kagura took her hand and opened her palm. "From Sesshōmaru-sama." After dropping something on her palm, she left her alone.

Within her palm was a silver bracelet that attached with small indigo roses. There were eleven of them and realising the meaning of those roses, she couldn't stop the warmth that filled her heart to the brim. She wouldn't doubt his intentions anymore, but did he really love her?

-:-

**A/N:** One more chapter, folks! Be ready to say goodbye to this mini series.  
Please kindly review. :)


	7. Chapter 7—Eternal Love

**Original Posting Date: **20 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Violet

-:-

**Chapter 7**

-:-

"Kagome."

A surprised gasp escaped her lips as she spun around, facing the one who had been running through her mind. "Sesshōmaru," she said breathlessly. Remembering what she had thought of him earlier, she looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

His calloused hand cupped her cheek as he gently guided her to meet his gaze. Not wanting to scare her, he slowly leaned down and nuzzled her cheek with his. Softly, he murmured into her ear, "It might be too fast for this Sessho—me to say this, but I wish to clear any doubt in your mind. I have loved you from afar for as long as I can remember, Kagome."

Her breath caught in her throat and tears started filling her eyes. "You love me?"

"Deeply," he affirmed.

Unable to hold back her feelings, she dived into his arms and hugged him tightly. Relieved beyond words after hearing his confession, she couldn't help but confess in return, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

She couldn't see the smile on his face as he encased her small form with his arms.

When they pulled away, he didn't waste another minute to push her gently against the bark of the sakura tree and kissed her lips. Their eyes were closed in bliss as their lips met for the first time. Brushing and tracing her lips with his tongue, he silently asked her to let him deepen their kiss. Not wanting to deny him, she opened her lips and let him make love to her mouth. Both were lost with their feelings, and neither cared that they were being watched by countless shocked students.

Afterwards, things were moving too fast, but she couldn't and wouldn't say she was unhappy. After being kissed by Sesshōmaru and witnessed by all students, everyone knew she was Sesshōmaru's girl. Her peaceful life, as she knew it, was gone as soon as the public learned about her status as well. Her family was not thrilled to learn she was going to be Sesshōmaru's mate-to-be. It was more about concern, though, because of the social standing between their and his family. To an extent, she understood. Nevertheless, her family supported her decision should she decide to be with Sesshōmaru.

Kikyō was more than displeased to learn her new status. Jealousy was such a scary thing as her cousin did something foolish by attacking her in outrage when she refused to answer her scathing remarks. Of course, before her nails could come near her face, Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru's younger half-brother, caught the offended hand and threw her on the floor. Seconds later, Kikyō seemed to realise what she had done as her face turned deathly pale. It made even worse as she attacked her in locker halls with countless students presented. Much to her dismay, she couldn't do anything to save Kikyō as the second warning was issued. Truly, she didn't know what she could do about her cousin.

Kikyō didn't know that it was because of her that she was not punished for every insult and undeserved remarks ever since she and Sesshōmaru officially went out as a couple. She had pleaded Sesshōmaru not to do anything as Kikyō did no harm. Sesshōmaru reluctantly agreed, but in exchange, she would let Inuyasha stay by her side. The young half-demon who graduated from the academy a decade ago was assigned to guard her from unwanted attentions. Needlessly to say, everyone seemed to take heed not mess around her afterwards, and the relationship between her and Kikyō was never the same anymore. Because of the second warning, Kikyō completely stayed clear from her. Thankfully, their families were not as upset as she thought they would be. In the end, all was well.

Upon graduating, she was immediately taken in by Sesshōmaru's mother InuKimi so that she could groom her into the next Lady of the West. Once again, things were really moving too fast, but InuKimi had assured her that since she had accepted Sesshōmaru's courting gift, a silver necklace with a pendant of two violet roses entwined together, and mark, a blue crescent moon between her right juncture of shoulder and neck, the mating wouldn't take place until she and Sesshōmaru were ready. It was a relief to hear that, and from that day onwards, she just enjoyed learning whatever she could from the Western Lady.

And now, five years later, she stood before a huge mirror, admiring her wedding dress. She absent-mindedly fingered the necklace she had never taken off after Sesshōmaru put it on. She could feel Sesshōmaru's jyaki from the necklace that was used to subdue her reiki. Her power had grown over the years, and soon, the necklace wouldn't be able to suppress her power anymore. A few weeks ago, her power seemed to leak without her notice and almost zapped Kagura, who was helping her dress in a multi-layered kimono. She had profusely apologised, but the wind demoness brushed aside her apologies, saying it was not her fault. This incident had helped her agree to mate Sesshōmaru now. With their mating bond, her power wouldn't be so wild and would be easier to keep it under control.

A knock on the door brought her back to present. Her mother entered the room and asked with a smile, "Ready?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

"No second thoughts?" Her mother wanted to make sure. Again.

"No second thoughts," she replied confidently. She then took the bouquet of red roses, the very same roses that was given to her by Sesshōmaru years ago, from her mother's hands and left the room to meet her intended. It was these roses that led them to this point, and now, the same roses would take them to the next stage of their relationship. As she looked at her soon-to-be husband at the end of the aisle, she knew that as long as they were together, nothing would tear them apart.

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**A/N:** That's it! Another mini series completed. Have you had enough with my stories? I hope not because I will post another tomorrow!  
As always, please kindly review one last time before you leave. :)


End file.
